Pointless
by dorydafish
Summary: Kurt kisses Dave at a party and thinks about what it means for him - 'Kurt could tell him that it was a drunken mistake. That he hadn't meant to kiss Dave. But Kurt knew that Dave would see right through the lie.'  KURTOFSKY FLUFF


_**Something nice and simple and fluffy. Just because I can :D**_

* * *

><p>It was pointless.<p>

Kurt had already decided this as soon as he had arrived at school that morning. There was no way he could start a new relationship two months before his high school career was over. It just didn't make sense to. Besides, the reason he and Blaine had broken up was because they had both decided on separate colleges thousands of miles away from each other. And although the prospect of a long distance relationship was a romantic thought, they both knew that it wouldn't work.

So starting something new, with another boy, whose college options were unknown to Kurt, was stupid.

Kurt wasn't going to deny it, when he had woken up that morning, the kiss had been the first thing on his mind. Actually it had been the only thing on his mind. The way his lips felt against Kurt's. The way he'd left soft kisses down his neck. The way he had nibbled on his bottom lip and the way that they had just kissed for over an hour not even realising the time go by.

Kurt could tell him that it was a drunken mistake. That he hadn't meant to kiss Dave. But Kurt knew that Dave would see right through the lie. After all, he had been the one who had told Dave that he was the designated driver for Finn. To be honest, Kurt couldn't say he was shocked when Dave had arrived at the Lopez's home for Santana's eighteenth birthday. The cheerio and the jock had seemed to have developed some sort of a bond between them, which had lasted long after their short relationship was declared over.

Kurt could blame Dave. And say that the football player had seduced him, while he was still hurting from his break up with Blaine. But that too would have been a lie, because Kurt had told David that all he had felt after the break up was relief.

Kurt wasn't exactly sure what had made him follow Dave out into the back garden the night before. He wasn't sure why he had felt this pull towards the Karofsky boy, but if he was being honest with himself, the pull had been there before Kurt had ended his relationship with Blaine.

He didn't know who had kissed who first. He didn't know why no-one else had wondered outside while they had been making out. But he did know that it had been amazing. As if kissing Dave was the only thing that he had wanted to do, and he hadn't even known it until he was there doing it. And it didn't matter that Dave had only been out and proud for a few weeks. And it didn't matter that Dave's didn't get on with most of his friends.

They'd only paused for short moments to breathe or smirk, until there was enough air in their lungs to start again. But the moment had been broken when Kurt had heard Finn holler his name and claim that he wanted his bed. Kurt had left Dave in a back yard with a soft kiss and a look over his shoulder before he had left to drive his brother home.

And so what if Kurt had fallen asleep to the memory of David's lips against his own? And so what if he had pressed his fingers against his mouth feeling the tenderness from kissing too hard? Dreaming about Dave Karofsky being his boyfriend didn't necessarily mean that it was the right thing. And waking up with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time was nothing compared to the hurt that was bound to happen if he let a relationship form and grow for an inevitable ending.

No.

He had decided. He would tell David the truth.

That he wasn't in the right place for another boyfriend. That it was simply a matter of bad timing.

But every thought he had had that morning, flew out of his mind as he saw David standing, waiting at his locker.

Kurt watched from around a corner as Dave first leant against the row of lockers and crossed his arms. But a few moments later, Dave was standing back upright and rubbing the back of his neck before smoothing down his Letterman jacket. Kurt smiled faintly to himself and decided to put Dave out of his misery, only when he had seen the jock check his watch for a third time.

"Hello," he stated simply.

Kurt literally saw Dave jump at the sound of his voice before spinning round to face the singer. "Yeah…I mean hi. 'Sup?" Dave added a small nod, which Kurt would have put down to a cool demeanour if he hadn't seen Dave's performance just moments before.

"Nothing much really. Only the fact that I made out with a hot jock last night." Kurt was mortified as soon as the words had left him. He couldn't believe that his mouth had betrayed his brain like that. This wasn't how it was meant to go.

But the way Dave's eyes lit up so bright at the comment suddenly made it worthwhile. Dave smiled playfully. "Yeah? Well I happen to make out with this really sexy guy last night too."

Kurt's lips turned upwards in an amused smirk. "Oh?"

Dave shrugged nonchalantly. "Totally hot. How about I tell you all about it, walking you to class?"

And there it was. The question that wasn't just about a simple answer. The question that was about what Kurt was prepared to get into. He glanced at Dave's face. The expression was so open and warm. As if he had been smiling all his life even though Kurt knew that wasn't the case. Kurt gaze moved to Dave's mouth seeing the slight swell of Dave's lips and licked his own, remembering the hot, feverish, kisses.

He grinned. "Sure."

And his grin got even wider as Dave nodded, wordlessly taking the textbooks from Kurt's hands and, casually as ever, draping an arm around his shoulder.

Maybe it wasn't pointless, after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would love some reviews, just to know that Kurt sounds about right.<strong>_

_**Dave's a bit off, but what you gonna do?**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
